


You're My Favorite

by littleluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And so are they, F/F, I'm gay, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleluthor/pseuds/littleluthor
Summary: based on lena luthor's thirsty lesbian ass in ace reporter





	You're My Favorite

 

Lena pulled to a stop outside the now familiar apartment building and began fidgeting nervously with the wheel. Should she be here? Should she have called first? She definitely should’ve called first. Was this too desperate? Was she coming on too strong? Oh god, Lena.

 

Both she and Kara had found themselves tied up in a weird situation the past few months. They were friends, that much Lena was sure of, but friends who ended up cuddled up in bed together after their weekly movie night. Friends who occasionally ended up tipsily making out once everyone had gone home after game night. Friends who went on dates that weren’t _technically_ dates. Friends. But a little more behind closed doors.

 

It was easier this way, Lena thought. Low pressure. They hadn’t ever discussed it, they’d just gone with the flow, but it made situations like this a little more difficult. She wasn’t sure whether or not it was appropriate for her to just stop by without letting Kara know first.

 

It took her a good ten minutes to work up the courage to get out of her car and enter the building.

 

The overpowering smell of smoke invaded her senses as she expertly clicked her way up the stairs to Kara’s apartment in her louboutins.

 

It seemed to grow stronger the closer to Kara’s loft that she got and Lena laughed inwardly at the thought of Kara eats-takeout-for-every-meal Danvers trying to cook and, judging by the smell, failing miserably.

 

She had barely knocked before the door swung open and Kara’s beaming face came into view.

 

“Hey! What brings you to the rent controlled side of town?” She rocked happily back and forth on the balls of her feet.

 

“Sorry to just drop by unannounced-” Lena rushed out, desperate to let Kara know that she was in fact _not_ desperate.

 

“Oh no not at all I’m glad you’re here.” Kara cut her off and stepped to the side to let her in. “This is a fun surprise, I could use the company.”

 

Lena’s suspicions were immediately confirmed the second she walked through the door and her eyes fell on the slightly overflowing trashcan with light wispy smoke billowing out from the lid and the empty tray sitting on the counter above it.

 

“Are you grief baking?” she laughed, setting her bag on the island before pulling a stool out and sitting down.

 

“No!” Kara squawked indignantly.

 

Lena flashed her an amused smirk and she conceded immediately.

 

“Being unemployed is not fun anymore.” she grumbled with a pout. “What’s going on with you? Is everything alright? You look great, by the way.”

 

“I-.. Yeah no everything’s fine.” she fumbled over the words, trying not to blush like a nervous school girl being notice by her crush for the first time.

 

“Lena.” her voice was stern and this time it was Lena’s turn to falter under Kara’s gaze.

 

“So, there’s this press conference later today..”

 

She explained about Jack, ignoring the rush of feelings bubbling to the surface over the way Kara seemed to be visibly struggling with the image of the two of them, and how he’d given her a personal invitation to attend. She also explained that they hadn’t left things on the best of terms and she really wasn’t too keen on reliving that part of her life or dealing with the memories that were sure to come up.

 

“... It’s just gonna bring up a lot of painful things.” Lena finished, nervously fidgeting with her fingers until Kara’s warm hand covered the both of hers, stilling her movements.

 

“So, are you asking your good friend Kara to come along? Ya know, have your back?” she asked with a smirk and Lena blushed as Kara’s thumb softly stroked the top of her hand.

 

 _Good friend._ Right.

 

“Actually, I was-.. Would it be alright-..” she let out a breath. “Could I maybe just hang out here for a while? I was hoping to take my mind off things.”

 

“Oh, yeah of course you can! You don’t have to ask you know.” Kara smiled and Lena turned her hand to lace their fingers together.

 

“You’re my favorite.”   

 

“So.. Did you have any particular means of distraction in mind or are you open to suggestions?”

 

Lena swallowed roughly at the sudden switch in Kara’s disposition as she eyed her across the table.

 

“That depends on your suggestion, Miss Danvers.” she replied cheekily, eyeing her hungrily as Kara rounded the table, fingers still linked together, and gestured for Lena to stand up.

 

“I have a few ideas in mind.” she leaned in to whisper in her ear, warm breath ghosting against the pale skin of her neck, as Kara slid the large blue coat down her shoulders and Lena wriggled the rest of the way out of it.

 

Strong arms made their way around her waist as Lena clasped her hands behind Kara’s neck. They were essentially the same height when she was wearing her heels and it made it easier for Kara to nuzzle into her neck, leaving barely there kisses on the skin available to her as Lena hummed softly in contentment.

 

“Does this seem like an acceptable distraction?” Kara whispered against her and Lena felt goosebumps erupt all over her body at the light tickle of her breath.

 

“I guess it’ll do.” she breathed, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly before Kara pulled away and lead her to the couch.

 

They fell into their familiar routine, side by side on the soft cushions in Kara’s living room, shoes kicked off and discarded at the side. Lena’s eyes caught the cooking show playing faintly in the background and she breathed a laugh as Kara leaned in towards her.

 

“What’s funny?” she stopped where she was with an amused smile on her face as her eyes followed Lena’s to the TV. “Oh _c _ome on.__  We’ve already established that I can’t cook, alright? I’ll stick to ordering in from now on.”

 

Lena held her hands up innocently, biting down on her bottom lip to stop the laughter threatening to spill out.

 

It wasn’t very effective, and a moment later she was in a fit of giggles while Kara just stared in amusement. She probably should’ve been offended at just __how__ funny Lena found the whole thing, but God, she was adorable when she laughed like that. The way her eyes shone with happiness had Kara’s heart going crazy in her chest and she needed to kiss her.

 

A split second and a gasp of surprise later, Lena found herself pulled over and up on top of Kara. She couldn’t quite straddle her waist with the length of her dress so she rucked it up slightly and fit comfortably in her lap, face to face with Kara.

 

Kara tried not to stare at her cleavage, she really did. But it was _Lena_  and her dress was highlighting everything so perfectly and they were right _there._

__

Lena was fully aware of the effect she was having on Kara. It had been her intention when she’d picked out the dress this morning.

 

Strong arms circled her hips once again while her own reached around to toy softly with the loose hairs on the back of Kara’s neck and she eventually tore her gaze from Lena’s breasts to look her in the eye.

 

It was the sky meeting the ocean, blue into green as they each studied the other carefully.

 

Lena had read a lot about liminal spaces and she had come to equate them with this moment right here. The moment before Kara kissed her. Where reality seemed altered ever so slightly. Like an empty playground in the middle of the night, or an unfamiliar gas station bathroom on a long road trip. Places where time seemingly stood still.

 

The in-between.

 

It left her feeling the same way every single time. Caught between friendship and that little bit more. Where they could choose to pull away or take the plunge and bury themselves in deeper.

 

They always took the plunge.

 

She lowered her lips to Kara’s slowly, always slowly at first. It felt like a dream and part of her was always afraid she was going to wake up if she moved too suddenly.

 

Kara knew there were still some earth cultures that she was a little unfamiliar with, but she was fully aware of the fact that having your tongue in your best friend’s mouth wasn’t entirely platonic behaviour.

 

Although when Lena hummed contently against her lips, she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Instead she pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as her hands kneaded at the soft curves on Lena’s sides.

 

They kept it up until Lena’s lungs were burning and she reluctantly came up for air, tugging Kara’s bottom lip out with her teeth as the heartbeat forcefully pounding in her chest dropped to the apex of her thighs at the groan that tore itself from Kara’s throat.

 

She felt warm hands move down to grip at the exposed skin of each of her thighs resting on either side of Kara’s legs and they were quickly moving into unmarked territory.

 

She knew they’d have to have the conversation eventually and it wasn’t that she didn’t want whatever this was with Kara, because _god_ it was the only thing that she wanted, but she was also terrified about losing her friend.

 

Her friend who was currently licking a stripe up the column of her neck. Her friend who’s hands were slipping slowly under the hem of her dress. Her friend, who wasn’t really her friend. She hadn’t been for a while now.

 

She made her mind up when Kara’s lips locked onto her pulse point and began sucking on it like her life depended on it. Her hips canted involuntary down into Kara’s stomach and she’s not entirely sure which one of them moaned.

 

Lena was hyper aware of everything touching her. The tight fabric of her dress, the underwire of her bra digging in ever so slightly, Kara’s firm hands resting atop her thighs. The warm mouth most likely leaving a litter of bruises on the pale skin of her neck.

 

Kara was itching to pull Lena’s dress off, to feel her soft, smooth skin on her own. She pulled her head away from it’s spot on Lena’s neck and _oh._

 

The green of her eyes had all but disappeared, reduced to a tiny rim around the black orbs that were currently drinking her in.

 

They stilled for a moment, cheeks flushed pink and panting slightly, neither of them said a word.

 

An empty playground. An unfamiliar gas station.

 

The in-between.

 

They both seemingly came to the same conclusion at the same time as their lips crashed together once more. It was fast and frantic. After months of teetering on the edge, they were finally falling.

 

It was too much, and not enough.

 

“ _Please. _.”__ Lena panted out against her mouth, not entirely sure what she was asking for but Kara was more than happy to oblige.

 

Before she realized what was happening, Kara’s hands were splayed out on the backs of her thighs and she was being carried over to the bed, lips never breaking contact as they fell down onto it.

 

Lena chased Kara’s lips as she pulled away from her and Kara laughed at the quiet whine that escaped Lena at the loss of contact.

 

“Lift up your butt.”

 

“My wha- Oh.”

 

Kara pushed Lena’s dress up past her now raised hips, slowly over her stomach and finally up over her head.

 

She quickly shed her own shirt and pants and tossed them somewhere behind her before stopping to take in the sight before her.

 

The view of Lena in her dress was nothing compared to the sight of the pale, curvy porcelain skin currently covered in deep red lace laying in her bed.

 

“God, you are such a boobs girl!” Lena laughed as Kara lowered herself to her chest, seemingly in a trance.

 

“Can you blame me?” she breathed, reverently hovering her hand over them. “You’re perfect.” Kara whispered, more to her boobs than to Lena but she took the compliment anyway.

 

“You’re pretty perfect yourself.” Her hand found it’s way up into blonde hair and freed it from it’s ponytail. “You can touch them, you know.” she laughed after a few minutes of Kara all but drooling over her chest.

 

She arched her back to help Kara undo the clasp and the red lace was tossed away immediately. Kara placed a quick kiss on the center of her chest, just below her neck before cupping a breast in each of her palms. She knew she was most definitely smiling like an idiot, as the smug grin on Lena’s face was confirming, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Not when she could feel her nipples hardening beneath her touch. She’d wanted to do this for so long and she was finally getting to do it, so she fully intended on smiling like a maniac.

 

She felt a hand on the back of her neck gently guiding her down and she was more than happy to oblige, removing one of her hands to leave a trail of kisses along the side of Lena’s breast before taking a pebbled nipple in her mouth. The contented sigh was _most likely_  Lena’s, although she couldn’t say for sure.

 

She could’ve stayed there forever getting intimately acquainted with Lena’s breasts, her head bopping up and down with the arch of Lena’s back. The soft keening sounds coming from Lena as she swirled her tongue and pinched gently with her fingertips. The taste of her skin on her lips.

 

God, she wished she’d done this a lot sooner.

 

Lena felt as though she was on fire. It was overwhelming in the best possible way. Her chest was heaving and she could hear her heart beat in her ears but she needed more. She tugged gently on Kara’s hair, hoping that she’d get the hint.

 

She’d usually worry about seeming so desperate, but she _was_  desperate and this was _Kara _.__  She’d never judge her for anything like that so she pulled a little harder on the blonde hair she had fisted in her hand and canted her hips ups in an effort to get her attention.

 

“Kara _ _.._ Please. _”__ she panted. __“__ God I-.. I _need_ you.”

 

Kara’s head popped up in front of her face and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

 

“I’ve got you.” she spoke against her lips before she pulled away and started making her way down, kissing and nipping lightly at the skin on display.

 

She basked in the knowledge that Lena would have tiny reminders of their activities on her body for the next few days as she made her way down, stopping when she hit the waistband of her matching red lace underwear.

 

“Can I?”

 

“Of course.” Lena lifted her head from the pillow briefly to answer before throwing it back down again.

 

Kara’s hands were shaking slightly as she slid Lena’s underwear slowly down her smooth pale legs and eventually tossed them to the side to join the rest of their discarded clothing before she began kissing her way up Lena’s legs. Lena tried not to squirm as she felt warm, warm lips on her ankles, her calves, her knees, her inner thighs.

 

Kara moved as slow as possible, basking in the little desperate noises that were escaping Lena’s throat as she moved closer to her destination.

 

She caught Lena off guard with the first touch of her tongue on her wet heat and Lena moaned, a filthy guttural moan that hit Kara right between the legs.

 

She never thought she’d hear the CEO of L-Corp mutter “ _Holy fucking shit_ ” in any context, let alone from her spot between her thighs, with her tongue running through her silky folds, but Kara most definitely wasn’t complaining.

 

She wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist to keep her as steady as possible while her lips latched onto her clit and began sucking gently, tongue occasionally swirling around it while Lena mumbled nonsensically above her.

 

She traced a finger around her entrance before slowly sinking inside and Lena loudly voiced her appreciation, her hand finding it’s way back into Kara’s hair, not to offer direction but simply to ground herself.

 

After giving her a moment to adjust, Kara slipped another finger in and began picking up the pace as she pumped in and out, tongue working languidly on her bundle of nerves as Lena climbed higher and higher towards her release.

 

She was being torn to pieces as stitched back together beneath Kara’s mouth and god she was so close already.

 

“ _Fuck,_ Kara!” her back arched strongly up off the mattress as her heel dug into Kara’s back and Kara smiled against her. “I-.. I’m so close.”

 

Kara kept up the pace, curling her fingers ever so slightly as Lena’s grip in her hair tightened almost painfully. She gave her clit a thorough lick before pulling away just long enough to mumble “Let go, Lena. I’ve got you.” Her moans grew louder as Kara dipped her tongue back down to resume her ministrations on her. Pale thighs clamped down around her head and Lena was all but riding her face, desperately begging her not to stop.

 

Kara hummed her reassurance against her and the light vibrations were all it took to catapult Lena over the edge. Her hips twitching and legs shaking as Kara guided her through it, not letting up until Lena’s legs fell down limp against the mattress, hand sliding off of Kara’s head bonelessly to lay on the covers. When she was sure she was done, Kara pulled away to look up at her and _oh._

 

Lena’s now tousled raven hair was fanned out across the pillow, a stark contrast to the white of the sheets. Her chest was heaving as she desperately tried to regain her breath. Kara took in the flush of her cheeks and the way her eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly as she came back to reality.

 

She could get used to this sight. Oh boy, could she get used to this sight.

 

She crawled her way back up slowly towards Lena and flopped down by her side.

 

“That was.. _Woah.”_ Lena breathed, turning to face Kara, a dopey smile plastered on her face.

 

“Well.. What are friends for?” Kara replied cheekily, earning a playful slap and an eye roll from Lena.

 

Friends. Bezzie mates. BFFS forever. Just gals being pals.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi :)  
> twitter - @littleiuthor or @kashymcgraths


End file.
